This study investigates the impact of providing tapering and aftercare assistance to heroin addicts enrolled in methadone maintenance. Its specific aims are: (1) To evaluate the effectiveness of a comprehensive outpatient program assisting methadone maintenance patients in tapering from methadone and remaining abstinent; (2) to identify the barriers to tapering from methadone maintenance among recovering patients motivated to detoxify; and (3) to study the process of tapering from methadone maintenance. A pre-post, matched comparison group design will assess the program's impact on patients achieving detoxification from methadone, their drug and alcohol usage, treatment progress, treatment satisfaction, severity of problems associated with addiction, and assimilation into the non-drug-using community. Sixty patients in 3 clinics will receive the enriched tapering and aftercare program, while 60 patients in other clinics will receive written materials only. To achieve aim 2, patients who meet recruitment criteria for the tapering and aftercare program will be interviewed to assess barriers, motivations, and incentives to tapering, using a standard interview format that previously has not been administered to this group. Measures to accomplish specific aim 3 will include amount of participation in essential and ancillary treatment activities, depression and withdrawal symptoms, and drug and alcohol use among patients in the experimental group. This study is part of biopsychosocial efforts aimed at discovering ways to help former heroin addicts recover to a drug-free lifestyle.